Nick DiRossi
Nick DiRossi, played by Alan Rosenberg, is an organized crime boss with fronts in restaurant and club ownership. He is an associate of Chester "Ace" Bernstein. Biography Background DiRossi worked with Chester "Ace" Bernstein prior to Bernstein's three year incarceration at Victorville prison. Season 1 Luck (pilot) Chester "Ace" Bernstein goes to see DiRossi following his release from Victorville. Bernstein enters DiRossi’s restaurant, still adjusting his clothing. He is greeted by the hostess and then warmly met by DiRossi himself, who says that they are back to full strength. DiRossi leads Bernstein back to his office and asks how he is doing. Bernstein says that he is great and noting the plush surroundings adds that DiRossi must be doing very well. DiRossi reports that his clubs are also doing well with new venues in Atlantic City, Miami and Macao. DiRossi commiserates with Bernstein about his conviction. Bernstein says that he is pleased with the trouble people took regarding Economou. DiRossi offers his blessing to Economou. Bernstein elaborates that he wanted Economou to be showing legitimate income and paying taxes when he purchased the horse. DiRossi says that his accountants needed the exercise and says that he hopes the horse gives pleasure to Bernstein. Bernstein says that he must keep his distance from the track and DiRossi says that he understands. Bernstein adds that he needs to feel out his supervised release and determine if there is give on his leash. DiRossi brings up Bernstein’s suggestion that he invest in a racetrack. Bernstein seems surprised that DiRossi is interested. DiRossi reports that the track is in financial trouble, assuming that Bernstein already knew. Bernstein suggests that with the shrinking tax base in Sacramento the council is ripe to approve a casino. DiRossi likes the idea of having a casino on the grounds of a racetrack. Bernstein adds that the area is also ripe for development with hundreds of acres of land around the track but that he cannot get involved given his recent release. DiRossi agrees that it is too risky for Bernstein and Bernstein says that he is worried about still being an asset. DiRossi says that Bernstein is an architect and that he should take his time. Bernstein admits that he has a shorter temper and worsening memory and shows DiRossi the recorder. DiRossi is taken aback by the recording device. Bernstein asks what is wrong and clarifies that it is just a memory aide. Bernstein becomes incensed at the idea that DiRossi suspects him of being an informant and stands up, tipping over his chair. Bernstein tears his shirt open, sending buttons flying, to prove that he is not wired. DiRossi tries to placate him, calling him Basta. Bernstein wonders if DiRossi has been watching old film, insults his Itlalian origins and asserts his loyalty by referencing his 3-year prison term. DiRossi says that Bernstein’s loyalty is appreciated as Bernstein regretfully notes that he has lost the buttons from his shirt. There is a knock at the door and DiRossi instructs his driver, Jimmy, to take Bernstein back to the Beverley Hilton. Bernstein thanks DiRossi and DiRossi says that he will fly his associates in to discuss the racetrack whenever Bernstein is ready. Bernstein puts this off, referencing his high blood pressure, and DiRossi encourages him to relax. DiRossi says that Economou’s horse ownership is an opportunity to get an inside view of the track. Bernstein says that he has shrunk and needs new shirts. Episode 1.2 DiRossi has lunch in the clubhouse of a golf course with his business associates Ace and Cohen. Cohen admits that he is jealous that Ace still looks so good given his recent prison term. Ace says that it was no tea party and Cohen and DiRossi commiserate. Cohen changes the subject, asking if Gus is enjoying the jackpot he won in Las Vegas. Ace says he is and adds that they are going to see Gus’s horse next. Cohen looks at DiRossi and jokes about the number of stunts his floor staff had to pull to ensure Gus was the winning player. DiRossi asks if Ace wants something to eat and Ace shakes his head. DiRossi waves away the waitress. Cohen says that he has a message from Mike – he sends his best wishes and wants to support Ace in any way that Ace suggests. Ace asks if he can start and begins his pitch. He says that with the recession the leisure gaming market is tightening and Cohen agrees with his assessment. Ace rhetorically asks why they should look at buying a race track, lists the reasons against and then says that it is an opportunity to infiltrate casino gambling into California. He says that with horse racing being legal but the sport in financial crisis he believes they can use the purchase as a Trojan horse to bring in slot machines and table games. Ace offers to fund the purchase while Cohen will provide his name for the signs. He offers ten percent of the operation and the option to purchase a further thirty-nine percent at his purchase price plus costs. Cohen laughs, saying that the proposal requires an all-out effort to convince the legislature in Sacramento rather than just costs. Ace raises his voice to say that the option is a choice afforded to Cohen not a price he has to pay. DiRossi observes that this is an exhibition of the famous Ace temper. Ace moderates his tone and says that the ten percent share is a gesture of friendship if Cohen decides not to exercise the option. Cohen notes that Ace needs his name on the sign, irritating Ace by referencing his status as a felon. Ace asks Cohen to tell Mike that he can take a piece of the ten percent or the option if he wants it. DiRossi punctuates the discussion by announcing that “the Ace is back in place”. Relationships *Chester "Ace" Bernstein: Organized crime associate Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 1